What we hide
by AmyWriter
Summary: "When the hell where you going to tell me you were assaulted by him two nights ago? I thought we told each other everything!" Elliot yelled at her. She was caught off guard. How did he find out? Read to find out what happened. The story begins when Elliot and Olivia are assigned to an Undercover mission together... Rated T Don't think it'll change.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola, here's a new one. EO haaa. But don't __think__ it'll be all beautiful and puffy. This fanfiction will also be a Maria/Nick pairing :). I hope you'll like it._**

**_FYI:__ Elliot is divorced, it's been 2 years now. All of this takes place __season 15.__ Nick Amaro & Amanda Rollins are here, Munch is still here, Fin too,__ Elliot is there too!_**

_**Elliot's kids are the same except little Eli doesn't exist. Olivia takes good care of this baby boy doe... Will she adopt him? You'll see. I guess we should start that I told you everything you should know. Enjoy! **_

_**Please read & Review. I'd be happy to change some things that you may not like.**_

_**All my love to you, Amy.**_

* * *

><p><em>Voicemail.<em> "Olivia where the hell are you? I can't cover you forever... Please call me back, I wanna know if you are okay." he hung up and sighed, so much for seeing his kids tonight. Today was Dickie and Lizzie's birthday and Elliot wanted to have the night off so he could visit them. Since Elliot and Kathy's divorce, he wasn't seeing his kids very much anymore.

_Where the hell is she?_

He was pissed. But mostly, he was worried. She's been gone for 3 hours and no one heard of her since. He sighed and joined the squadroom, knowing he'd be in hell if Cragen asks him where Olivia is.

Elliot sat at his desk and dialed Olivia's number once again. _Voicemail_. "Damn it!" he hung up and threw the phone on his desk.

They've been partners for over 14 years and it's never happened before, Olivia wasn't answering her phone and Elliot didn't know where she was... And when she finally came back to the station, it was 4 hours after she left. He got up from his desk and walked to her as she was making herself a coffee.

"Where the hell have you been?" he hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

"I'm sorry I went to see Baby Boy Doe, he is at the hospital.. I didn't see the time fly. I hope the Cap didn't notice." she explained.

"You could've called me, I was worried sick!" he told her, anger written on his face.

"I'm sorry- I forgot..." She was surprised by his reaction.

"Yeah, right. You forgot." he scoffed, he started walking away but Olivia grabbed his arm.

"El look, I'm so sorry..." she didn't really know what to say to apologize.

He was about to say something but Cragen came out of his office "Elliot, Olivia, a word?"

Olivia turned to Elliot "What did you do while I was gone?" she teased. His head shot up and he glared at her. "I'm not the one who's been for 4 hours." he hissed before entering his captain's office.

He waited for Olivia to come in and closed the door behind her.

"Have a sit," Cragen said.

"Cap, if it's about earlier I'm just-" she began

"You didn't do anything wrong Olivia... Unless you've got something to tell me, that is."

"No." Elliot said quickly, he gave Olivia the You-should-keep-your-mouth-shut-sometimes look and turned back to his captain. "What's up?" he then asked.

"Look, I Would never have asked you what I'm gonna ask you if I had another it's important – We need to track a group of people who've kidnapped 8 girls, all are between 7 and 13. FBI thought if I sent two of my best detectives undercover we could maybe stop them... It's a high priority case you two-"

"We've been assigned to this one.. great." Olivia finished his sentence and sighed.

"How long are we talking about here?" Elliot asked.

"As long as we need to stop them.." Don Cragen said.

"Captain, I need to know so I can tell my children. I was supposed to be with them today for the twins's birthday but.. the case took us longer." he didn't really want to tell Cragen about Olivia's absence. "So I just really need to know how long we are going to stay undercover."

"Elliot, I swear I don't know. It could take 2 days, a week...more."

Olivia finally understood why Elliot has been so upset about her absence, and it wasn't only because she didn't call him.

"Captain, I'm okay to go but maybe you should let me go with someone else..." she said

"No. No way Liv. You're my partner, you are not going there alone or _with someone else._ I'm okay to go, too." How was he gonna tell the children...

"Go home, both of you. You'll get all the informations you need tomorrow morning. Elliot tell the Twins I said happy birthday" he offered.

"They are probably asleep by now but I will, thank you Cap." he said and left the office with Olivia following behind.

"Elliot, wait!" Olivia called after him.

He turned around and Olivia saw how upset and tired he really was. "What? You're gonna ask me to stay here again so you can go see this baby again?" he snapped.

Her heart broke, "No, no I'm sorry for-" he held a hand up

"Save it" he went to the locker room and she followed him once again.

"Please listen to me" she said softly. "I'm so sorry about earlier I know you wanted to be with your kids and- I'm sorry " she whispered.

When he turned around, his eyes were red. "Yeah, right. It doesn't matter now... it's too late." He threw something into his locker and slammed it before turning to Olivia. "I can't believe he assigned us to this undercover mission, it's too risky"

Olivia walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Elliot" she tried to tell him. "It won't last forever and you'll go back to your kids, it won't be risky.

"I'm not talking about my kids here Liv... I just- I don't want anything happening to you, last time you were UC you got...hurt." he looked at Olivia and saw how uncomfortable she was with the situation, "And I just can't leave my kids like that.." he cleared his throat. He looked at Olivia who just nodded.

"I can understand. I'm gonna ask Cragen to put Fin or Amaro." she started making her way to the door when she felt a hand on her forearm.

"I already told you no. I'm your partner, we're doing this together." he let go of her arm and took a step back.

"What about your kids?" she started "Kathy?" she felt the need to ask.

"It won't last long, right? My kids will be fine...And Kathy, we've been separated for 2 years now she's got nothing to say." he shrugged.

"Well I guess we're really doing it then..."

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R .<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**FYI: I think you are going to need to know the ages of Elliot's kids.**

**Kathleen is 22, Maureen is 21 and Dick & Lizzie are 18. **

**Also, a new name will appear: Danny, it's Kathy's new boyfriend:))))**

**The sentences written **_like that_** are thoughts.**

**So far, I think that's all you need to know.**

**Here you go, second chapter :).**

* * *

><p>Elliot got home that night, expecting his kids to be asleep. It was after 11pm after all. He opened the door of what was now Kathy's house and greeted his ex-wife. "Hey, I'm sorry to come here this late... I just wanted to talk to you about the gift for the twins... Please tell them I'm sorry I couldn't be here for their birthday..." he sighed.<p>

"El, they are still up, we can tell them now if you want." Kathy suggested. Elliot smiled and nodded, relieved to see that he didn't _really _missed their birthday. They made their way to the living room where all of Elliot's kids were staying.

"What are you still doing up?" Elliot joked.

"We kinda wanted to celebrate, you know..." Maureen smiled.

Kathleen and Maureen hugged their father, Elliot walked to the twins. "Happy birthday," he said happily. "You are grown ups now..." he said, he was feeling kind of emotional because his children have grown up so fast and now they were all adults.

Dick and Lizzie smiled "Thank you dad" they both sat back down as Elliot sat next to Kathy on the couch.

"Look, you mother and I talked about your gift for a long time..." Elliot began, Kathy continued.

"We thought that we would buy you a car, you'd have to share it of course because we just can't buy two car at once right now.."

Lizzie squealed "Are you serious? You are not just saying this are you?" she asked.

Elliot laughed and shook his head. "As soon as we find a good one, it's all yours. Both of you." the twins jumped and hugged their parents.

"Thank you, oh my god thank you!" they both said at the same time, making Maureen and Kathleen laugh.

They talked about their day a little longer and when Elliot looked at his watch, it was nearly 12am.

"Okay kiddos, now it's really time to go to bed, you've got school tomorrow" he said. He hugged his children and watched them as they went to their room. He turned to Kathy and smiled before walking towards the door, "Thank you Kath for letting me see the kids tonight, I think I needed it. I'm going to go, tell Danny I said hi." Kathy nodded and smiled.

.

As Elliot laid in his bed, he couldn't stop thinking about their UC mission. To be honest, he was terrified. He didn't want anything to happen while they were there... especially to Olivia. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang, indicating a new message.

_**'You sleeping? - Liv' **_he smiled and started typing.

_**'Can't... too much on my mind.' **_he hit send and waited for her to reply.

_**'Same here. If you want to talk about here, I'm here El.**_' he read, and before he could reply he got another message. **_'How did it go w/ the kids, they happy w/ the gift?' _**this was Olivia Benson, always caring about the others.

_**'Yeah, happy to know that they were getting a new car :-)**_' _Sent._

_'**A car? Gee El u could have told me sooner u were getting ur kids a car'**_ he chuckled.

_**'Sorry :(' **_he smiled and pressed send.

_**'El... I can't stop thinking about our mission.'**_ _me either. I don't want you to go,_ he thought.

_**'Can I call you please?**_ **_My fingers are tired of typing (-;'_** he typed.

Olivia smiled and sighed. _Yes please, call me and never stop talking to me. **'Of course.'**_

She waited until her phone went off. "Hey" she said with a smile even tho Elliot couldn't see it.

"Should I say good morning?" he joked and smiled when he heard her laugh.

"I guess, good morning to you too" she said softly.

Elliot smiled "So tell me, partner of mine, what's on your mind that makes you not able to sleep?"

Olivia sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I just don't know if I'm ready for another mission undercover." she began.

"Olivia, I will never let anything happen to you." he stated firmly.

"I know you won't, I know. It's just- what if we can't stop them, they are going to kill other little girls and I can't stand it." she said softly.

"Liv we can't go back, we have to do this." he said gently. "Look, how about we talk about this tomorrow? You should get some sleep... partner." he smiled.

Olivia smiled and nodded but then she remembered he couldn't see "Yeah, you too. Night El."

"Goodnight, Olivia" he hung up and sighed. It was going to be a long night...

* * *

><p>"First of all, your mission begins on monday morning, you've got 2 days to train yourselves. Olivia you'll go as Teri Hann and Elliot as Patrick Hann, you're a married couple who are looking for a girl to buy. That way we can catch them faster... You'll have an apartment in Boston. Do you have any question?" They both shook their head. "Good, you can go now, new vic in Mercy." he handed them the file of the new victim and they both started the day.<p>

They arrived at the hospital and went to ask for the victim when a nurse Olivia knew walked to them. "Ms Benson, hi, I was going to call you, I'm glad you came."

Olivia smiled at her "Hi Ellen, actually I'm here because of a new case so I can't – wait, why were you going to call me? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

Ellen was the nurse who was taking care of Baby Boy Doe.

"Actually, we are going to let him out of the hospital to drive him to the care center until we find a family to adopt him." she explained.

Elliot came back after he asked the receptionist where their victim was.

"Good. That's good. I'll come by after I finish work if the baby is still here."

"I don't think so, Ms Benson..." the nurse said.

Elliot turned to Olivia, "Liv, go see him now, I can handle it alone."

She stared at him "No, no I'm working." she said with a sigh.

"I wont say anything." he smiled, "You go see him and then join me, I'll be room 225" he said.

She was so grateful for him. "Thank you so much." she whispered to him and followed Ellen.

.

"Hi little one, look at you! You look so healthy." she took him into her arms and caressed his cheek. "I won't be able to see you until a long time, you have to promise to be good with the people who are going to take care of you, okay?" she smiled, knowing she wouldn't get any answer. She stayed 10 minutes like that, talking to him about anything. She then looked at her watch and put the baby back in his crib and kissed his hand. "I have to go, my friend is going to kill me." the baby looked at her with his big eyes. "I hope you'll get to meet him one day, he's the best." she started walking away and waved at the baby "Bye baby"

.

As Olivia walked toward the room 225, Elliot exited it at the same time. Olivia felt so guilty for letting Elliot do the job alone.

"El, I'm so sorry..." she apologized.

"It's okay" he handed her the notepad in which he wrote down what the victim told him. "Her name is Nora Edboard, 17, she was raped in her apartment, said she didn't see her attacker." he watched as she flipped through the page. "Baby okay?" he asked.

"Uh?" she asked confused. "Oh, the baby. Yes he's pretty good." she said with a proud smile. A smile that a mother would give you when talking about her own baby.

He nodded and smiled at her, "Let's go back to the house." and they drove to the precinct. They spent the rest of the day interrogating a suspect and filling some paperwork.

Tonight he was going to have to talk to his kids about his mission undercover and it was going to be a hard subject...

* * *

><p>The weekend went by very fast and the day has come, Olivia and Elliot arrived in Boston where they would live for a while as a married couple... They reached their new and modern apartment.<p>

Olivia opened the door of their new home and looked around, followed by Elliot.

Olivia watched in awe "Wow, this is-"

"Beautiful." he finished her sentence. This wasn't so bad, not as bad as he thought...

* * *

><p>R&amp;R .<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**I didn't get many reviews so I guess you didn't really like this chapter? Anyways, I hope you'll like this one. Read & Review, please, I need to know if I should continue this fic or nah. Love, Amy.**_

* * *

><p><em>The weekend went by very fast and the day has come, Olivia and Elliot arrived in Boston where they would live for a while as a married couple... They reached their new and modern apartment.<em>

_Olivia opened the door of their new home and looked around, followed by Elliot. _

_Olivia watched in awe "Wow, this is-"_

_"Beautiful" he finished her sentence. This wasn't so bad, not as bad as he thought..._

_xx_

Elliot closed the door behind him and walked to the living room. It was spatious and modern, the kitched was very modern, too. They wandered through the apartment and got to the bedroom. Olivia gulped when she saw there was just one bed.

"Liv, you okay? You've been awfully quiet since we got here." Elliot said softly. Olivia turned to him and looked into his eyes.

"I'm fine," came her first answer, the one she always gave people but then she sighed, it was Elliot she was talking to, she knew he wouldn't buy it. "I'm just scared that we won't find the killer," she said "I'm scared of what will happen during this mission..." she whispered.

"Olivia, I promise you that I will never let anyone get near you. You know you are safe with me, trust me." he tried to reassure her.

"I know you will, and I can take care of myself, Elliot." she argued. "It's just that there are children involved and If we don't do anything soon, there will be more, they are gonna be raped, beaten to death... And I don't want these men to hurt them more than they already did and plus.. El, they've killed so much cops.. we need to be careful.. _you_ need to be more careful." she whispered the last part.

"I will, don't worry about me." he said softly, this was Olivia Benson, always caring about others. She was his selfless, amazing and stubborn partner and best friend, and he didn't want her to know but he was worried about her safety, too.

He was about to say something else when they heard a knock. They looked at each other before Elliot walked to the door, he looked through the peephole and saw a man, he turned back to Olivia who looked up at him curiously. "I think it's one of our neighbors," they heard another knock and Elliot opened the door, Olivia saw that there was a woman behind the man who was standing before them.

The man smiled at them, "Hi, I'm Carl Enton, this is my wife Ellla. We live in the apartment next to yours." he said.

"Oh, hi. Nice to meet you, I'm Patrick Hann," Elliot shook the man's hand and wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist. "and this is my wife Teri." he smiled at her when she looked up at him nervously. They all shook hands.

"Where were you living before?" Carl asked.

"Houston." Olivia lied.

They chatted for a while before Elliot's phone started ringing.

"Well I guess we should leave you guys alone," Ella said.

"Have a nice evening." Carl added.

"Thank you for coming" Olivia said as Elliot went to retrieve his ringing phone. She closed the door and sighed.

"Hello?" Elliot answered his phone, not wanting to say his real name, just in case.

"Elliot, it's Don." Cragen said.

"I was just going to call you," Elliot said "What's up, Cap?" he asked.

"Anything new yet?" he asked.

"Yes, actually." he said as Olivia entered the living room. "We just got our first visit. The neighbors. They said their name was Enton."

"Ella and Carl Enton," Olivia added.

Cragen then spoke "Okay, I'll see if I can find something about them." he paused "Elliot, your kids called, they asked how you were doing"

"I'm good, we are good." he said, looking at Olivia as she sat down on the couch next to him. "How are they?" he asked.

"They are fine, I only talked to Maureen but she said they were all doing just fine." Don said.

"Hey El, can I talk to the captain please?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded "I'll talk to you later, Cap."

"Hey captain," Olivia said as she took the phone from Elliot.

"Hey Liv, how you doing?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine." she paused "I wanted to ask you a favor." she said hesitantly.

"Go ahead."

"Could you- I mean if you have some time, just ask how Noah Porter is doing.. you know the baby we rescued."

Cragen smiled "That's one of the reasons I called." he said "I wanted to talk to you about him, I have some news.."

"Is he okay?" she asked immediately.

"He's doing great," he reassured her. "He got out of the hospital today." he heard her let out a sigh of relief. "They've started ti kiij fir a family to adopt him and they aleady have few ideas." he explained.

She was kinda disapointed, she got very attached to this baby and know that he was going away from her made her feel awfully sad. But at least it meant he was going to be with a family that loves him..

"That's great" she tried to soundd happy but Elliot recognized the fake enthusiasm.

"Okay, stay safe Olivia, I'll call back tomorrow." he said.

"I will, bye cap." she hung up before handing the phone back to Elliot. She then stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Liv, you okay? What did Cragen say?" he asked.

She poured herself a glass of water and drank it before responding. "I'm fine, Elliot." she paused "he told me some news about Noah, that's all..."

"He must have said something bad because you look upset." he stated. He placed his hands on her shoulder and made her look at him. "Liv talk to me, okay?" he asked. He didn't want her to shut him out, especially not now.

"No, it's actually good news.." she paused and smiled at a confused Elliot. "It's nothin, Elliot.. they may have found a home for him, that's what Cragen told me, see that's all." she said.

"That's not all, I see how upset it made you. I know you care about this baby so I can understand why you must feel bad right now.." he said "It's okay to be sad to see him go," he whispered. Olivia smiled sadly, suddenly felling very emotional.

"I'll be fine, El. He's not mine anyways so.."

"If you say so. But I know you are anything but fine." he said before changing the subject. "What should we make for dinner, partner of mine?" Elliot asked with a smile.

Olivia chuckled "Pasta would be perfect.." she said.

"Uh, I don't think we have pasta in here. I can go to the supermarket down the road." he suggested.

"Nah, I'll go. I have to some other thing so I'll go."

"I don't know, Liv. It's not safe." he said.

"I'm a big girl, Elliot. I can take care of myself." she said, slightly annoyed. She grabbed her purse and smiled, "I'll be quick." she headed towards the door.

"Liv," he called, she turned to him. "Be careful please." he said.

She smiled at him and nodded, "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>She returned home 20 minutes later and Elliot noticed her face was red from running.<p>

"What, you ran from the supermarket or what?" he joked.

She smiled weakly at him and nodded, making her way towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna start dinner super quick, why don't you go watch TV." she suggested.

"I think I'm gonna take a shower first, if it's okay with you. Or maybe you need help?" he asked.

She shook her head "I'm good." he also noticed that her voice was shaky.

"You okay?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, shouldn't have run that's all," she offered a small smile. He nodded and chuckled, making his way to the bathroom.

Little did he know, she was far from okay.

She lifted her sleeve and looked at the bruise that was forming on her right arm. She sighed and tried to hold back tears and then started dinner...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for your reviews, happy to see that you liked this chapter, here is the 4th chapter. 2 update in 2 days, I'm proud. R&R love you , Amy **_

.

_2 days later._

After a morning of talking to the ne neighbors that moved in the apartment in the 3rd floor, Olivia and Elliot decided to go out and go to a restaurant to have lunch. After they got ready, they both grabbed their jacket and walked out.

They walked side by side and looked around to see if someone was watching them.

"El, look at your right. Enton is watching us." Elliot looked discretly and then back at her.

"Let's keep walking and see if he follows us." he suggested. Olivia nodded her head and tightened her jacket around her, the cold air sending chills down her spine.

As they approached the small restaurant they were supposed to go to, they heard a girl crying.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Olivia asked.

"I think it came from this building." he pointed to an abandoned building at their right. "Liv, call Cragen. Tell him we need backup, I'm going inside." he said as he started walking away from her only to have her grab his arm and bring him back to her.

"You are not going anywhere Elliot." Olivia said, her voice stern.

"Liv, we can't just wait until those men kill that gi-" they were interrupted by a loud gunshot.

Elliot immediatly wrapped his arms around Olivia instinctively and dropped to the floor with her. He placed his body over hers to protect her from being injured. He placed his hand behind her head to keep her from hitting the ground. He tried not to crush her. He lowered his head and placed his mouth next to her ear, whispering "Don't move, Liv. I got you. I think we just found out who that Carl Ento really was." he said when he saw Enton through the window of the building. He heard Olivia Olivia whimper "Am I crushing you?" he asked, she shook her head but winced. As he started to sit up, there was another gunshot fired, this time the glasses of the car behind them brke. He protected her once again with his body, keeping her from getting piece of glass on her face.

"Elliot" she gasped 'I-"

"I'm sorry Olivia, I'm so sorry. I know I should have protected you better than this. I promised you I would and I failed." he looked around him, seeing the several civils on the ground, waiting for the next shot.. Olivia managed to wrap her arms around him and awkwardly tightened her hold around his torso. She then whimpered again, that's when Elliot saw the blood.

"Damn, Liv." this time he sat up, pulling Olivia to him. She sat next to him as Elliot wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed his hand onto the wound on her hip, making Olivia gasp for air. "I'm sorry," he said, dropping his forehead onto her shoulder; "Cragen will be there soon." he whispered and in a matter of 10 seconds, they saw Don and the rest of the squad come towards them. Cragen knelt down in front of them as Elliot lifted his head from her shoulder.

"There were 2 gunshots, there are victims inside, we heard girls." Elliot said, "Olivia got injured by a piece of glass. Cap, we need to go inside, there were victims and-" he was interrupted by Cragen.

"We got this, Elliot. You go with Liv at the hospital, a bus is ready to drive you." he said.

"I'm good, Cap. I can go." Elliot protested.

"It's an order, Elliot." he said sternly, he turned his head to Olivia "You'll be okay, Liv?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, just a cut on my hip, I'll be fine." she said.

5 minutes later, the bus arrived and Cragen and Elliot helped Olivia get onto her feet, he then guided her towards the bus. A paramedic let Olivia sit and looked at the cut, it wasn't deep, just a superficial injury. "You don't need stitches, detective, but you need to take it easy for the rest of the day." he warned her.

"Does she have a concussion? She hit her head pretty hard on the groound" Elliot asked, ignoring the icy starte Olivia was giving him.

"No, she doesn't. he smiled at Olivia and left the pair alone. He saw the glare Olivia was giving him and grinned. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You don't need to be overprotective _just _because I was a _little hurt_.." she sighed.

"You are my partner, I have every right to be _overprotective_" there wasn't any hint of smile anymore. Shit bit her lip and nodded. She stood up, almost too abruptly and lost her. Elliot caught her, wrapping his arms around her. "Liv, Liv you okay?" he asked so softly, it made her melt.

"I'm fine," she tried to steady herself but grabbed Elliot's hand for support. He gripped her hand and ed her to his car. "I just need to rest a little bit. Then I'll have to do my paperwork- I'm-"

"No." Elliot said.

"You go home and don't come back until you are healed." Cragen's voice echoed.

They have arrested 3 men, plus Enton, and Olivia was right when said that this man looked suspect.

"Let's go, I'll drive you home." Elliot took her hand again but she refused to take it, she walked to her partner's car cautiously, but she let him help her into his car.

The ride home was silen, an uncomfortable silence.

They arrived in front of Olivia's apartment and he helped her out, they walked up to her apartment before Olivia turned to him.

"Thank you for helping me up here, you can go I'll be fine." she said.

"You're not fine, you were injured." he replied.

"I don't need you, or anyone, to take care of me, Elliot!" she said angrily.

She started making her way towards her kitchen and yelped when elliot grabbed her right arm. He was confused until he saw the bruise on her arm, he looked back up at her and saw the fear. "What the hell happened?" he asked "Did you get this when you feel on the ground?" he asked softly.

"No, I- uh -I'm"

Is she gonna be able to tell him the truth?

She continued "Enton went a a little bit forceful on me when I met him at the supermarket.." she paused. "I'm fine." she assured him, seeing his shocked face.

"No, you are not." he said angrily. "When the hell were you going to tell me you were assaulted by him two nights ago? I thought we told each other everything!" Elliot yelled at her. She was caught of guard. He tried to calm down before saying "Tell me what happened, Liv."

She began explaining to him.

**Flashback.**

_"What should we make for dinner, partner of mine?" Elliot asked with a smile._

_Olivia chuckled "Pasta would be perfect..." she said._

_"Uh, I don't think we have pasta in here. I can go to the supermarket down the road." he suggested._

_"Nah, I'll go. I have to get some other things so I'll go."_

_"I don't know, Liv. It's not safe." he said._

_"I'm a big girl, Elliot. I can take care of myself." she said, slightly annoyed. She grabbed her purse and smiled, "I'll be quick." she headed towards the door. _

_"Liv," he called, she turned to him. "Be careful please." he said._

_She smiled at him and nodded, "I'll be right back."_

_._

_"Good evening, Olivia" Carl Enton said, "It's great to see you." he smiled. Olivia smiled back._

_"Hi, Mr. Enton. How is your wife?" she asked politely._

_"She's gine. Pregnant. How is Elliot doing?" he asked, losing his smile. _

_"He's great. Your wife is pregnant? Congrats!" she said. "Well, Elliot is waiting for me, I better hurry." she smiled. "It was great seeing you." she said, trying to stay as polite as she could. She started walking away when she felt a hand on her forearm. Enton pinned her against the wall, squeezing her arms. He looked at her startled face._

_"What- what are you doing? Let go of me." she said._

_"Do you think Elliot is the one for you? Does he know how to protect you?" he asked with a grin._

_"Yes, he does." she said firmly. "Now let me go." _

_"He does, uh? Where is he then? He can't protect you when I do that." he claimed his lips against hers and kissed her forcefully. He squeezed her right arm so tight, she knew she was definitely gonna have a bruise there. When Olivia was able to break free of her left arm, she managed to slap him and he immediately let go of her to soothe his cheek. "You bitch!" _

_Olivia started running towards her apartment leaving him angry._

_xx_

"Son of a bitch." he said angrily, trying not to take it out on her. "Did he hurt you anywhere else?" he asked, taking her arm again to take a look at the bruise.

Olivia shook her head and bit her bottom lip when Elliot pressed his finger against her arm. They looked into each other's eyes before Elliot wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Liv. I'm sorry, I should have been there to protect you." he whispered softly, breathing deeply. She clinged to him tightly and sighed as he kept telling her how he was. She was just content to be in his arms. It was the only place where she felt safe. "You protected me. Today. You saved my life, Elliot. He wanted to kill me and.. You could have been shiot instead of me." she started sobbing, thinking aout how he almost died.

"I'm okay, Liv. Look" he pulled back and made her look at him, she looked into his blue eyes and smiled sadly. "I'm good, we are good." he whispered.

He held her tightly against him, feeling her nestling her face into the crook of his neck. She then sighed contentedly, sending chills down his spine. "Thank you." she mumbled against him, Elliot smiled to himself. He never wanted to let her go, he wanted to protect her forever.


End file.
